P&F Big Brother
by IHATETOAD
Summary: 16 P&F characters brawl against each other in the Big Brother house! Now at week 2! Rated T to be safe. I just realized that when it lists the characters under the story name, it says Lawence for Lawrence!
1. Week 1

**The OC's name is Rico. It isn't my real name but this is my OC. In season 2, it will be all OCs and the season 1 winner. Each chapter is 1 week. This chapter may not be as good as the other ones because I'm doing this at 9:10 at night. So here goes nothing!**

"Hello readers..." Rico was saying before he was cut off by Phineas.  
"It isn't a story, it's a show!" Phineas told Rico.  
"It's a fanfiction, so people are reading this! I know what I'm doing! So as I was saying, hello readers! Welcome to Big Brother P&F style! The contestants are: Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Roger, Dr. Diminutive, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Vanessa, Stacy, Coltrane, Perry, Meap, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Jeremy, and Lawrence! Are you all ready to compete?" Rico said.  
"Yeah! Lets do this!" Everyone told Rico.  
"Alright! Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Roger, Dr. Diminutive, and Phineas, you may enter the Big Brother house!" Rico said.  
Inside the house:  
"Woah! This is awesome!" Everyone said.  
There was a living room with a flat screen TV, with Rico telling them to find a bed and get settled in. There were 15 beds, and the HOH room. They all found a bed in the same room and got settled in. The kitchen contained a table that could seat 16, a bar, and a sink. It also had a refrigerator. The indoor backyard contained 10 beach chairs, a sofa, a hot tub, and a pool, but nobody was allowed in the backyard because it was set up for the HOH competition.  
"Isabella, Ferb, Vanessa, and Stacy, you may enter the Big Brother house!" Rico said.  
They all were excited, and moved in and picked out a bed. Soon, 4 more contestants were in the house.  
"Coltrane, Perry, Meap, and Buford, you can enter the Big Brother house!" Rico told them.  
"Wow! This is way better than my house!" Said Buford.  
"Meap!" Said Meap.  
"Ngrgrgrgrgrgrgrgr!" Said Perry.  
"And last but not least, Baljeet, Candace, Jeremy, and Lawrence, you may enter the Big Brother house!" Rico said, and everyone was in the house.  
Everyone settled in, and went to bed. (Since there was only 15 beds, Isabella shared a bed with Phineas. They both seemed happy about this.)  
The next morning, everyone was pumped for the HOH competition.  
"Houseguests, please enter the backyard!" Rico said over the loudspeaker.  
"Great. An endurance competition." Said Buford.  
"For this competition, you will need to hold on to your Popsicle stick, and be the last one on a Popsicle stick to win HOH! You will be squirted with paint, and balls will be thrown at you. Also, there are 2 chests. The first two people to fall off will get to open the chests. One contains 10 grand, another contains a punishment. Are you ready houseguests?" Rico explained.  
"Yes!" The houseguests replied.  
"Alright! Go to a Popsicle stick and grab on!" Rico said and the competition started.  
The Popsicle sticks started rotating and moving around. Paint was being squirted and balls were being thrown at the competitors. Finally, after 20 minutes, Dr. Doofenshmirtz fell off and opened the crate to the left. The note inside said, you have picked the crate with the punishment! You will have to wear a chicken suit and only make chicken noises for the next 48 hours.  
Then, 15 minutes later, Phineas fell off, claiming the 10 grand.  
10 minutes after that, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, and Jeremy fell off.  
At 2 hours 35 minutes, Dr. Diminutive, Coltrane, Stacy, and Perry fell off.  
After 3 hours, Ferb, Vanessa, and Roger fell off, leaving Lawrence and Meap remaining.  
2 hours after that, Meap and Lawrence made a deal. Lawrence would let Meap win HOH, and Meap would not put up Lawrence. Meap agreed, and after 5 hours, Lawrence dropped, ending the HOH competition. Meap was the weeks HOH.  
3 hours later.  
"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Meap asked, and everyone followed Meap up to the HOH bedroom. There was a picture of Meap and his dad, Meap in training to become a secret agent, and a picture of Meap and Mitch. Mitch had recently turned good, and Meap and Mitch were a team. There was a letter from Mitch. It read:  
Dear Meap,  
Congrats on making it to Big Brother! I hope you make good choices and win the grand prize! I'm glad that you won HOH and I'm watching you read this on TV right now!  
From,  
Your greatest partner, Mitch  
Eventually, it was time for nominations the next day.  
Meap explained how nominations worked.  
"I will draw the first key, that person will draw the next key, and so on and so forth." Meap explained.  
When nominations were over, Meap had nominated Dr. Diminutive and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.  
The next day, it was time for the POV. Meap, the 2 nominees, Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb were competing.  
"Welcome to the POV competition everyone! This is how it works. I will ask a question, and you guys will answer, the last person standing wins the POV." Explained Vanessa, the host for the POV.  
"First question, true or false, Candace and Jeremy are dating." Asked Vanessa  
Everyone except the 2 nominees and Meap answered correctly, the answer was true.  
"Second question, Does Stacy like Coltrane?" Asked Vanessa  
"Phineas, you are correct! The answer is true! You have won the Power of Veto!" Vanessa told Phineas. When the time came for the Veto ceremony, Phineas had decided not to use the Power of Veto.  
3 days later, it was time for evictions. The final vote was 13-0 Dr. Diminutive.  
"Houseguests, here are the eviction results. By a vote of 13-0, Dr. Diminutive, you are evicted from the Big Brother house." Rico told the nominees.  
"So why do you think your fellow houseguests evicted you?" Asked Rico.  
"Because I'm part of LOVEMUFFIN, and I'm an evil scientist." Replied Dr. Diminutive.  
"Tune in tomorrow readers to see who won the next HOH, who is nominated, who wins the POV, if someone is removed from the block, and who the next houseguest to be evicted is." Rico said to you guys.

**Whew! That took me an hour to write. For the OC's, here is what I need for info:**  
**Full name:**  
**Age:**  
**Gender:**  
**And if you would like your OC paired with another OC.**  
**Well, thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	2. Week 2

**Hi everyone! This is chapter 2! There will be a huge twist for the upcoming weeks announced after the chapter is over. And In week 1 forgot to put that Rico is actually Rico Jr. Well, here comes week 2!**

"Hello readers, and welcome to P & F Big Brother!" Rico announced and the theme song played.

(Theme song)

"Previously on Phineas and Ferb Big Brother! The houseguests moved into the house and immediately started competing for HOH. After a shocking 8 hours and 10 minutes, Meap and Lawrence made a deal, and Meap became HOH for the week. The next day, Meap put up Dr. Diminutive and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Meap didn't want to do this, but it was part of Meap and Lawrence's deal. Meap wanted to put up Phineas and Isabella and remove someone that could win this game no matter what. At the Veto competition Phineas went a long way to win the power of veto. He didn't use it and Dr. Diminutive was evicted by a vote of 13-0. Now, the houseguests are in a struggle for power by trying to win HOH. Welcome to Big Brother!" Said the narrator.

"Right now, the houseguests are locked in a battle (literally) for the HOH power! Lets go to the houseguests and explain the rules to them." Rico tells you.

"Hello houseguests!" Rico said.

"Hi Rico!" Said the houseguests.

"As you all know, this is the HOH competition. This compition is called 'Big War 1'. How this works is you are split up into even teams of 7 since Meap cannot compete for HOH. You will throw puffy balls at each other. If you get hit by one, you are eliminated for the round. Once 5 minutes is up, the team with the most balls on there side is eliminated from the game and it will be split up from there. Are you ready houseguests?" Rico explained.

"Yes!" Replied the houseguests.

"Your teams are: Red team: Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Vanessa, Stacy, Coltrane, Perry.

Blue team: Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Roger, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Jeremy, and Lawrence.

"This HOH competition starts... NOW!" Rico exclaimed.

As soon as Rico said 'NOW!' There were twenty balls in the air. Everyone EXCEPT Ferb was hit by a ball.

"Congratulations red team! You have moved on to round 2!" Rico said to the red team.

"YAY!" Said the houseguests.

"The teams are: Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb, and Vanessa, Stacy, Coltrane, and Perry. From now on, if you are hit by a ball, you're eliminated." Said Rico.

The HOH had started again, and Vanessa, Phineas, and Stacy were hit and were out almost immediately. Ferb hit everyone on a wild throw and won HOH.

"Congratulations Ferb, you are the new Head of Household!" Rico announced.

After everyone had settled in after the competition, Phineas and Isabella went up to the HOH room.

"Hey Ferb." Said Phineas.

"Hey guys." Said Ferb.

"Do you want to make an alliance?" Asked Isabella. You could hear a hint of sadness in her voice because Phineas insisted on letting Ferb be in the alliance.

Ferb just nodded and Phineas and Isabella walked out of the room. Phineas had noticed the sadness in her voice, so he decided to talk to her.

"Can I talk to you in the storage room?" Phineas asked.

"Sure!" Isabella replied.

"Do you love me?" Phineas asked.

Isabella fainted from shock. Shock of him just noticing like that.

A few minutes later, Isabella regained consciousness.

"Do you love me?" Asked Phineas again.

"YES!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Well, I do too." Phineas replied.

Isabella walked out of the room and went to her shared bed with Phineas.

The next day went by so fast, that nothing suprising happened EXCEPT for nominations.

"So for nominations I'll pick the two nominees blah blah blah, I nominate Phineas and Isabella.

Isabella stormed off to the bedroom and Phineas confronted Ferb in the HOH room.

"What happened to our alliance? Why did you do this?" Phineas asked.

"I was afraid you and Isabella would become a power couple and win the game. It was my only move." Said Ferb.

"A POWER COUPLE! WHAT HAS GONE..." Said Phineas before he was cut off by Ferb.

"You're a threat to my game." Ferb admitted.

"A THREAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Phineas screamed at Ferb.

"WELL, NOW THE QUESTION IS WHAT IS..." Screamed Ferb before Isabella came in.

"Come here Phineas." Said Isabella.

(I can't tell you what happened between them, I would have to raise the rating to M)

At the veto, they gave it to Isabella. Literally. This is what happened.

Beginning of Flashback.

"Isabella, you have won the power of veto!" Said Rico

"The competition hasn't even started yet!" Said Isabella, confused.

"We decided to give it to you!" Said Rico and everyone went back in the house.

End of Flashback.

So of course, Isabella used the veto on herself. (I again can't tell you what happened until evictions, Phineas and Isabella are going too far with this. They're acting like they are 30 when they're 12.) The replacement was Roger.

On evictions, Roger was evicted 8-4.

"So Roger, why do you think you're fellow houseguests evicted you?" Rico asked.

"I'm the mayor of Danville, so they'd get rid of me whenever they got the chance." Roger replied.

"So, there is a new twist to the game readers! There will be a P&FBBMVP! You the readers will vote for your favorite character so far and that character just might become MVP! It cannot be an evicted houseguest. Tune in soon for some more, action packed, P & F Big Brother!" Rico said, ending the show.

**Ok, sorry it lost detail at the end, I worked on this for 3 hours, I would have worked on it for 8 if I put what I was going to. It's midnight, and I'm really tired so don't expect me to make the next chapter tomorrow.**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hi readers! I'm sorry to say this but I will not be working on this story for quite a while. I've been caught up with school and I was not able to update at my normal time. I hope you all understand. I promise though, I will finish this story. Please, vote on my poll. I will be adding some info about me and my pen name will change to IHATETOAD. Well, because I hate Toad. I hope that you read the following chapters everyone!


End file.
